


Coming Home

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: It had been four days since Finn returned from his undercover mission, trying to turn stormtroopers to the Resistance, and this was the first time he and Poe had been alone. No General Organa, no Resistance officers, no defected stormtroopers, none of their friends, just them.It had been a year. Poe wondered if Finn could possibly love him the way he had before. He was afraid the answer would be no.A lot changed in a year.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: character has been gone for a year
> 
> (Sorry for any confusion it may have caused but I had to rename this after embarrassingly realizing I had reused the title from something I posted in the same fandom, oops.)

It had been four days since Finn returned from his undercover mission, trying to turn stormtroopers to the Resistance, and this was the first time he and Poe had been alone. No General Organa, no Resistance officers, no defected stormtroopers, none of their friends, just them.

It had been a year. Poe wondered if Finn could possibly love him the way he had before. He was afraid the answer would be no.

A lot changed in a year.

Poe shifted awkwardly and then blurted out, “You look so good. Even better than I remembered.”

Blast.

But Finn was smiling. “I’m gonna assume you mean that as a compliment.”

“Yeah! I mean, I remembered you being extremely fine, so.” Fuck he was embarrassing.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Poe self-consciously touched the gray in his hair. Leia said he should just own it, but it only made him feel old and worn, particularly when faced with Finn again. He kept thinking he’d dye it but there never seemed to be time. “I got older.”

Rolling his eyes, Finn said, “Yeah, that generally happens in a year.”

“No, I mean--”

“I know what you meant, like you’re some ancient grandpa and I shouldn’t still think you’re hot as hell.” Finn moved a step closer. “I like the gray. You should leave it.”

Poe made a move to reach for Finn, suddenly desperately overwhelmed by the need to touch him, hold him. “Can I…”

“Please,” Finn said, like he knew exactly what Poe wanted and like it was what he wanted, too.

It was less like a hug and more like they fell against each other, clinging. Poe pressed his face into Finn’s neck and breathed in; there was this sudden intense burning sensation in his eyes like he wanted to cry and damn, he had missed this, missed Finn, so kriffing much.

“You feel good, too,” Finn said, and Poe started helplessly laughing.

“What?” Finn protested. “You do. Have you been working out?”

“Mostly forgetting to eat,” Poe admitted.

“Well, that’s gonna stop immediately now that I’m back.”

Poe kissed the side of Finn’s face and his skin felt so perfect beneath Poe’s lips. Hell, he had missed Finn.

With reluctance, he stepped back, but only a little. Honestly he could stand here and look at Finn’s beautiful face for hours and hours and be happy, content to be in Finn’s presence again after so long.

_Pathetic, Dameron._

“Your defectors will be lucky to have you,” he said. “To help them.”

Shrugging, Finn said, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, it’s not like I was alone, either. I had you.”

“But hopefully they won’t need you exactly like that?” Poe said, and then wanted to pinch himself because he was an idiot.

“What, you don’t want them all falling in love with me?”

“I’m not too eager to share you that much, buddy.”

“I’m not looking to be shared, honestly.” Finn touched the rank badge on Poe’s jacket. “Your promotion was big news in the First Order. Admiral Dameron, who still got in his X-wing to blow shit up. The TIE pilots hate you so much.”

“I must’ve done something right, then.”

“I was so, so proud of you when I heard,” Finn said, voice soft. “I wanted to tell you that so badly.”

Poe didn’t know if it was the right thing to do but he couldn’t stop himself from doing it any longer. He said, “I missed you so, so much,” and pressed his mouth to Finn’s.

It was sentimental and cliché to think so, Poe knew, but it still felt like coming home. The Resistance hadn’t felt the same without Finn and Poe’s bed had been so empty. Finn felt warm and welcoming, his mouth open, hands pulling at Poe’s hair.

“Forgot how soft it was,” he said, laughing wonderingly into the kiss.

Poe ran his hand down Finn’s spine, over the swell of his ass, squeezing. “I didn’t forget how great your ass was,” he said. “Dreamed about it.”

Finn yanked harder at Poe’s hair and Poe nipped at his lip, pulling him closer, wanting more and more and more. Poe pushed him to the wall, wanting the leverage, rubbing against Finn’s thigh, swallowing Finn’s moan. He wondered if he shouldn’t slow down, take a step back, ease into this, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop.

“Can I just,” he said, and rolled his hips, and Finn mouthed over Poe’s neck.

“Damn, I wanted you,” he breathed against Poe’s skin. “I thought about you all the time, and I missed this, I… I used to touch myself in my bunk and pretend it was you, trying to stay quiet so no one would hear.”

Poe found Finn’s mouth again and kissed him, hard and filthy, like he had dreamed about in his empty bed. “I missed you, I missed you,” he said, and Finn yanked at his hips before fumbling between them, getting their flies open, the warm clasp of his dry palm around Poe’s dick.

Gasping, Poe licked his palm and cupped Finn, sliding up and down, listening to Finn’s heavy breathing, the sounds he made, like he had in Poe’s most vivid dreams. It was quick and messy and they came over each others’ hands, Poe swearing and Finn groaning into his ear.

They kept leaning together, though there was nothing to wipe their hands off on but their clothes, which was kind of gross; Poe couldn’t be bothered to care. “That’s not actually… I didn’t mean for that to happen. I figured we would just talk. We should probably talk.”

“Talking’s fine,” Finn said, “but if you’re gonna tell me you didn’t enjoy that, I guess I don’t know you anymore, Admiral Dameron.”

Poe kissed Finn’s cheekbone. “I didn’t say that.”

“So then we’re good. Plenty of time for talking. And,” Finn said, the tiniest trace of nerves that Poe was pretty sure he could only recognize because, even after a year, Poe knew Finn like the other half of himself. “And hopefully more of that?”

“I can do better than that,” Poe said, and dragged his fingertips back and forth over the fine hairs at the back of Finn’s neck. “Way, way better. I’ve been dreaming about all the ways I wanted to have you for a whole fucking year.”

“Kriff,” Finn said, his hands steady on Poe’s hips. “I did happen to notice that your quarters here are a hell of a lot nicer than the last time I shared with you.”

“Yeah, and the bed’s too big for just me. You want to see?” Without waiting for a response, Poe pulled Finn over to the bed, falling back onto the mattress and letting Finn sprawl over him. Technically, Poe becoming admiral hadn’t actually had any effect on the size of the beds procured for him, but either way it felt better with Finn in it.

“Oh, yes, far too big for only you,” Finn agreed. “Also, damn. I’d forgotten what a real bed feels like.”

“You’re barely even on the bed,” Poe pointed out.

“Okay, so I’d also forgotten what it feels like to be on top of you. Let me refresh my memory.”

“I’m gonna refresh your memory all night,” Poe promised, rolling them over until Poe was on top, running the backs of his knuckles over Finn’s cheek and loving the sound of Finn’s laughter.

A year was too long. If Poe had his way, they would never be apart again.


End file.
